


[Podfic] See it Showin'

by speakingwosound (sev313)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken hook-up Brandon finds out he's pregnant. Andrew wants to do the right thing, but Brandon wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] See it Showin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See It Showin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012648) by [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly). 



> This was podfic-ed for the Hockey Big Bang Challenge at LJ. This is only the first half of Popfly's fic, and the whole thing is awesome so everyone should go read it!

[](http://speakingwosound.deviantart.com/art/See-It-Showin-Cover-408634453)   


 

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kh2kbek86fuhg22/01_%5BHockey_RPF%5D_See_it_Showin'.mp3) (60 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jc2sh35xhcu0hce/01_%5BHockey_RPF%5D_See_it_Showin'.m4b) (100 MBs) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** 1:44:11

 


End file.
